


Not a bad thing to fall in love with me

by Leannesanyu



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: Angry Liam, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Ziam Ficathon, Ziam marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leannesanyu/pseuds/Leannesanyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn agrees to get married to Liam so as to bond his  father and Liam's  fathers business empire. But Liam isn't thrilled so they live a life were Liam treats Zayn bad to prove a point but deep down he loves him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing am so nervous excuse the punctuation and grammar and spelling and repetition 
> 
>  Am using my phone for this so please bare with me 
> 
> See end of chapter for notes

* * *

C **hapter 1: THE BEGINNING**

**January 12 2015**

 

> It was a bright morning on the day of his birthday Zayn was so not in the mood for going to work because for some reason he felt very lazy and on top of that he felt his heart was not ready to deal with the commotion that comes in a the name of his best friend Harry. He knows this because when he woke up he was met with a very Abnoxciously loud phone that signaled a message from his best friend a
> 
> _**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE " FFROM YOUR BEST FRIEND.....HAZ** _
> 
> He was not surprised that the same messages kept flooring in and his phone didn't stop buzzing. He was happy that so many people thought of him on this very big day _**"BIG DAY**_ " Like every one wants to make it but he couldn't help the bad feeling that he had no particular special person to spend it with unlike Harry who celebrate his birthday with his very very very loud boyfriend Louis Tomlinson who happens to be a very big music producer as well as song writer.
> 
> He remembers on that particular Feb last year when Harry was making 24 years and Louis surprised his best mate with a high definition dinner in the sky like Harry calls it and it was followed by a marriage proposal because why not Zee I love HAZ and if I don't do it now some block like nick (Harry's other friend) might think he stands a chance. Louis 's words.
> 
> Anyways present day Zayn managed to stumble out of his bed felling like shit he heads to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready for work since its seems like its going to be a particularly long day . He looks at himself in the mirror and decided it's a good day for him to cut off his hair and leave a little bit in the front he shaved his scuff and chose this day to wear his nose ring as he was button up favorite shirt he said a silent prayer for just a new life as he celebrates his birthday he was hoping that his next birthday wouldn't find him standing alone in this bathroom he was hoping to expand his horizon to find a love that is meant for him the same love his mum and dad share even though it seems far fetched.
> 
> He looked at himself in the mirror again and gave it a wink cause Dammmmm'' I look bloody ass and any guy would be lucky to have this and with that he was off to work blessing himself for what disaster awaits in form of a one Harry Styles soon to be Louis Tomlinson husband.
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
>  
> 
> At work he pulled out in the parking lot not surprised to find Harry standing awkwardly infront of his parking spot fingers in his pocket grinning like he has a very unpleasant plan that Zayn isn't planning on finding out any time soon. So he calls as he pulls up getting out of his car. Good morning HAZ before he could finish his sentence he is dragged by the hand into the the building with a very happy Harry who keeps saying Zaynie your hair is so cool I love it and why didn't you tell me you will shave for your 25th birthday oh and Zayn do you have a date for tonight cause I sort of planned ammmm aparty at our apartment you know how Louis is all up for a party I just like gave him head all night and ...... before harry can finish that sentence Zayn is telling him he doesn't need to know about his sex life until he gets one of his own so shut up idiot ' Harry smacks and makes hand gestures which makes Zayn wanna throw up in an attempt to explain last night but....... surpriseeeeeeeee . .....
> 
> As he enters his office he finds all his friends his secretary Perry her girlfriend Jade his colleagues and he is so surprised to see his boss which makes his jaw drop like Aaaaa Mr Payne. Am sorry Harry dragged you into this shit before he can finish Mr Payne is shushing him and telling him he is like a son to him especially since his own son is away in the USA and they are same age he feels like he is also his son which leaves Zayn very amazed by the old man's words.4
> 
> Celebrations go on for an a hour Zayn thanking everyone who has helped make his day start with a bang (Harry) who is so happy with himself he is smiling so hard his face might be hurting and Zayn is so thankful he has such a good friend in him he loves him so much and he doesn't think he can survive a day without Harry even though he is not telling him this cause if he did he might just as well expect a banner in the window with really big letters of _ **HARRY IS THE WORLD'S BEST FRIEND . Hanging out his office window.**_
> 
> The rest of the day is a drag honestly Zayn feels like he wants to stand up and walk out the door and never look back to this life of being the top Human Resource Manager of PAYNE'S INVESTMENT. It's not that he hates his job he loves it Infact he is the highest paid worker of this company and he does his job with all dedication but some times he wants to take a break and go live in his studio and paint anything and everything that he wants to though it's not that easy cause even when he is out he still gets those calls from his office cause Perry can't say no when a client specifically asked to speak with the next available manager and she isn't willing to deal with Berson who she says smells so much she needs a mask to maneuver around his office so he is left stuck up in a suit and tie and his own personal day dreams of a life partner in the future.
> 
> At the end of the day Zayn and Harry head to his apartment just because'' Haz I can't go out with you dressed like I have a meeting when I leave the bar with a few shots of tequila and vodka and whatever else they have to offer he is not taking it in his work clothes''.
> 
> Harry throws a tantrum about being late for his own party Zayn smiles and says it's my birthday I have the right to be late and if you haven't noticed Harry I am hot and single which means I am a 25 year old man without a life who is married to his job and with that he smiles a very angry smile and Harry looks taken back by his friend so he goes to say something but before he can Zayn tells him to spare it cause he is not drunk enough for the pep talk and besides he and Louis are throwing the party which means it's away to remind Zayn that he is lonely and pathetic to be someones boyfriend later on be a husband his heart sulks alittle at the thought but he isn't gonna tell Harry that instead he smiles a fake smile in hopes that his friend doesn't notice.
> 
> At the party he's met with a very loud Louis who hugs him and kisses him on the cheek and forehead and nose and tell him to find a man already Malik or I will do it for you all I have to do is post your picture on the internet with a caption boyfriend needed in caps lock and add your phone number and email for people to contact you. And with that he is off kissing Harry in a very disturbing way Zayn chooses not to stick around for what is to come cause he knows it's Harry and Louis. He parties as much as his head is willing to let him the words of his mother still running around his head.
> 
> "Sunshine your are old enough to do what every 25 year old boy is doing. Don't be so caught up with your work I don't want you to be stuck up like your dad and with that she said I love you honey and I hope to see you soon cause we have to get a proper family dinner I don't care if you and your father are not talking she said handing the phone over to his younger sisters who are not so young anymore he feels a heavy pang on his heart for not going home in so long and missing all his sisters who are now in their teens. So with that on his mind he downs anything and everything that is presented to him he hears Harry screaming at him to find out if he wants pizza to which he replied as long as it is pork free I will have the box and of course Harry brought the box over to were he was sitting out on the porch with the breeze of the pool which made him breath in some fresh air. He smoked his weed and drunk his shots until he needed beer there were conversations around him but he didn't stick around to listen cause he wasn't interested in the gossip that was floating around who cheated on who and who was fired and what not.
> 
> This kind of conversation wasn't his kind of tea he was more concerned about the lads that were floating around and deep down hoping that he would get lucky to have his man from all these people he didn't even know half of the people that were invited to his birthday though to be honest it's like a Lou and Harry just needed an excuse to play loud music and drink and keep the neighbors up for no particular reason. By 1am he was so drunk and mumbling into Harry's ear about how much he loved him though not as much as Lou did which made Harry smile and kiss his forehead with a promise of everything will be alright just give it time Zayn your man is coming he is out there you just need to go out often to find him which made him cry alittle tho he won't accept that he cried to Harry.
> 
> He slept over at Harry and Louis apartment their house was so big he could get lost in it. One time Harry told him it was because they were planning on adopting children as soon as they get married. Zayn woke up to a pill and a bottle of water it was so had to stand up but with a screaming Harry and a crazy Lou he ended up in the kitchen to have breakfast just because you can't eat with us before you take a shower you stink like a bar words Lou whispered to him. They sat around talked for a few hours and before he knew it it was time for him to go home he didn't want to go home to face the emptyness of his house but then he didn't want to stay and watch as Lou and Harry put on a sex show for him he definitely had to make up a really good excuse he could think of so he tried.
> 
> 'Excuse me can you two stop touching for like a second so Harry drive me back home cause ''I have a presentation on Monday that I need to prepare for they didn't believe him but they didn't argue with him so that's how he need up in his flat at 9pm and walking around naked cause y not its my body to liberate and I feel more liberated naked.
> 
>  
> 
> *******
> 
>  
> 
> The following week was a drag it was boring as usual they didn't go home most of the days early because Harry wasn't ready to go to his house and stay without Lou and yet Louis had a very important client he had to deal with so he couldn't be home with him. He ended up staying with Zayn for most of the nights cause he needed to cuddle and Zayn was lonely according to Harry they were both each others company.
> 
> ' we ain't got to be lovers for u to call me baby Zayn just practice on until you get Mr Right or Mr Right now or what ever works for you Harry had told Zayn that one Friday night when it was raining. Back at work one Tuesday Zayn came late as usual simply cause he didn't find Josh to bribe at his starbucks so he had to line up like the rest of the people who were there he was impatient but he figured so was every one in the line so he sucked it up and waited for his turn. When he got to his office he was met with a very panicked Perry who seemed like she froze or something and all she could say was Mr Payne is waiting for you in his office. Zayn asked her Do you know what for ??? aaaaah no Perry replied so why do you look like you have seen a ghost he asked but all she could say was maybe I have now can you get to Geoff's office before he comes out looking for you again' and with that Zayn proceeded to go see what's App with the old man.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> '' Excuse me Mr Pay......Dad what are you doing here.........?????!


	2. The planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am using my phone Pliz dont be upset

Zayn was surprised to see the last person he expected to see infront of him. And that was his father you see Yasser and Zayn had a missunderstanding after zayn came out their relationship was restraint simply cause he had very many expectations of his son which included having a wife and kids to pass on the family carriage and there was noway zayn was going to do that with another man so Yasser was abit distant and when Zayn went off to university he thought his dad hated him inspire his mum's instance that he calls his dad cause she knew for a fact that his dad was way over the the gay son shit.

'zayn son how are you I really missed you come on give your old man a hug'. "Baaba I missed you too I honestly thought you didn't want to see mee again" he stumbled over his words crying . And all his dad would do was tell him how much he loves him and to move on from the last conversation of sexuality he told him about the lessons he took about dealing with a gay son and told him how proud he is of him.

'beta your are so brave to even come out to me and I am ashamed for making you feel that I would hate you for it but beta you are my baby boy and I love you so much and I am so proud of your achievements here Mr Payne was going on about you and he seems to think you and his son will be perfect together.'

"what " Zayn was about to faint with those words his dad was all smiles and he seemed to have forgotten about the fact that Mr Payne was ryt there so he snapped out of his daze. 

"Aaaaa sorry Mr Payne I forgot we were talking in your office I didn't mean For you to see that I am sorry " he was cut off before he even got to complete his apology with 'zayn don't am so happy we get to meet the person who merged with our company and he happens to be your father here so I am so glad that Mr Malik here agreed to come her and meet. And we also share alot of things like our sons happened to be gay and we happen to have Interesting feelings about football so as I see you actually have given me a chance to make a new friend so thank you.   
Ammmmm we also wanted to talk to you about something before zayn could reply his dad was talking. 

'so Geoff here and I were talking about you and his son Liam and we thought maybe the two of you could meet and probably we shall be making wedding planning soon. What do you think??? '

At this point Zayn's jaw was about to hit the ground he could not believe his dad and Geoff Were here skimming about their sons he didn't whether to be angry or laugh cause he doesn't know Liam for one he has never spoken to him or met him in person not that he wasn't doing his personal Research about him he knows that he is a very successful lawyer in the USA who also happens to love someone music on the side he knows he has a best friend called Naill who he will do anything for he also knows he hasn't talked to his dad because of the same reason zayn hasn't spoken to Yasser and he kind of feels bad for Mr Payne cause he has tried to talk to his son more times than Yasser had seems Liam is just stubbornly refusing to talk to Geoff but he also knows that he occasionally calls Karen his mum more often than he does his dad even though he could jump to the idea of think he might end up being married to Liam there is no way he is going to let their parents be the ones to initiate the meeting he'd rather he and Liam do the initiative and he is also not sure if it's a good idea especially coming from their parents there must be a catch at the end of it they cant just assume that without an end result. He won't tell them though he is goona pretend to listen to what's in their minds and polity turn them down. 

"Dad!!!!Mr Payne I don't think that's a good idea especially since me and Liam have never met and I don't think we have anything in common cause he is a lawyer and am here in the HR and besides what makes you think he is single for all we know he maybe seeing someone in LA and they might even be married aand"

' zayn Geoff said I know my son he is so very cautious and very caught up in work the same way you are he has been seeing some one yes but he ended that last six months I know this cause I presented to him this very idea right before You came in here and he told me the same thing your saying which means Yasser here and I were right you two would make a really strong enough relationship if you both relax and and accept our offer to push you just alittle bit cause for all we know we are getting older by the day and you and Liam don't have any signs of getting in a relationship better yet getting married so we are taking matters in our own hands'. 

By this time Yasser is so happy smiling ear to ear like he just won a lottery and Zayn couldn't help but wonder how long these two have been thinking about this and it seems this isn't the first time they are meeting which means all those times Mr Payne went out to a business meeting with their potential partners it was his dad with this realization zayn can tell that he and Liam are screwed cause if there is one thing he knows it that his dad would never backout of a deal If for some reason he thought his kids would be happy in the end he remembers that time he pushed doniya his eldest sister to go and study beauty and Cosmetics while pursuing her doctor's degree while assuring her that it will be more fun to-do on the side so that she doesn't die during her course at the University and he was right cause turns out Donnie says it's more than she expected. 

"well looks like you guys have already ordered the suits for the wedding but goona have To stop you before you even order the flowers me and Liam are not even friend for starters we don't know each other and what you expect us to meet on our wedding day or what

And I am certain am not ready for a relationship I still have alot of things to do I want to go back to school and complete my studies in fine art I am just starting my art studio downtown and I am not ready to take care of someone else I can't even take care of myself. I know you guys are getting old I mean 50 is pretty old but we are still young I don't think Liam will even love me or tolerate me I mean I am a geek I love superhero movies and shit like that I am reserved I love my own space he will not be able to understand this. 

'I know all this zayn I have worked with you for the passed 10 years and you think I haven't realized all this I know you have so many things to do but sometimes these things are easier when you have someone to lean on at the end of the day.  
Said Payne he continued me and Karen met at the same age you and Liam are now we were so different and we basically hated each other but look at us now we have three children we are proud of son you never know unless you try look at me zayn I give you my word Liam is the missing puzzle in your life and I am sure your the piece of block missing in his life let's get you two to see this and you will thank us later.......

With those words Geof and Yasser were heading for the door but before they left Yasser pulled zayn in a tight hug and told him he wouldn't agree if he thought it was abad idea but he wanted to see him happy and Liam seems like a good boy Jaun give him a chance we can always walk out if it's not what you want. He let go of him mean while Geoff called from the door 

'hey zayn no pressure take your time to think about it and get back to me and Yasser here before we can your know do it for you he winked and added outbof love of course ' and with that they were out the door leaving a very stunned zayn with his thoughts he has no idea how long he sat there because before he knew it Harry was tight behind h asking if everything is OK.

 

Harry was confused. His friend was looking buzzed and he didn't know why  
So he tried hi Zee you have been looking at table for the past two hours I'd like to stay here with you but it's time for us to go home and Lou came in today. 

HAZ !!!!!Mr Payne and my dad think I should get in a relationship with Liam as in Liam Payne and they are so determined to get us into this relationship thing they have basically started shopping for Suits for the wedding we are screwed.   
I don't even know him I have never met him I have never spoken to him what will I say to him how will I start loving falling in love with someone who I don't know he is like smart and he is handsome Harry have you seen his picture he is also an asshole cause he is a lawyer and you know how lawyers are they are smart and look at me Harry what am I going to do help me" at this time Zayn is crying and yelling and snorting allover Harry and Harry is looking at him like he grew a new head or something.

' Zayn this is a very good thing you have had feelings for Liam since you saw his picture in that company catalogue he is handsome and successful just like you, and if he is gay this is very good cause since I remember you are into dudes and when was the last time you got laid three years ago with that dushbag Matt.'

zayn just couldn't believe his friend was even thinking this was a good Idea he just shrugged and told him they should go home.

When Zayn got home his head was spinning he couldn't believe this day is over with a bang cause seeing his dad was so much of a surprise but he didn't have time to think about it and then he had no time to process the fact that his dad and Geoff are business partners which means hevis basically also working for his dad and this is affecting his ego. He thought about one thing that could calm him down and that's his mum .   
So he called her and to his surprise she was all for the planning she was so happy telling him that his father and Mr Payne had already discussed this with her and Karen and both ladies did not see any thing wrong with the deal to his surprise he felt so cornered and there was no way out of this situation so he thought of the easiest way to deal with it was to pretend that it didn't exist.

He went to his kitchen and made himself a sandwich and drank a cup of coffee and turned on his tv to watch his new movie the guardians of the galaxy while silently hoping Liam would somehow be interested in things like this not that he was thinking of him well yeah he is thinking about him but that's for his own mental health issues not that he is interested. He fell asleep on the image of Liam sitting right next to him holding his hand and talking to him he smiled in his sleep. 

When he woke up it was past midnight and he went back to his bed room he continued to draw mental images of him and Liam in a relationship happy and smiling he silently said a prayer hopping to god that maybe the universe would give him a chance to be happy with him he is so handsome and fit and have you seen the biceps and his abs not that he is looking at his pictures now but still he just forgotto close his laptop while the page was opened on the instagram page of Liam Payne and that one picture of Liam standing infront of a mirror with his torso open and his sweatpants hanging lower putting all his v line on display it had zayn rethinking this option for some reason he found his hand wondering down his boxers which he found relieving cause his cock was already hard as a rock. 

In the morning he took longer in the shower than usual. Simply cause he had a date with his hand in the shower it was so relaxing . He got to dressed up for his job he chose to ignore the pressure of Mr Payne and his dad even when he got a small message from his dad ' just to say good morning ' he knew deep down his dad wanted to just ask if zayn was thinking about that said matter at hand. 

He ignored it and went on with his day he had small talk with Harry who was determined to make sure zayn knew exactly the advantages of the situation at hand he even forced zayn to make a list of the pros and cons of the idea so that they can weigh them and the list with more items is the one to be considered his office was fairly quite there was no work load and Mr Payne did not come to work so he did what he thought was best he asked Perri to cancel what ever things on the agenda that needed his attention and he even told her to answer his business phone calls and do what she thinks is needed. 

He said bye to Harry and went to his studio downtown to do some painting. In later stages of Zayn's life he found out that it was easy for him to think and take a break from work and other stress issues by painting he painted and painted and painted some more he found himself creating master pieces of his work because he allowed himself to let go of the things that were stopping him he poured all his emotions in his work at the end of the day he was satisfied with what he did the sunshine and the stars and beaches were so beautiful it was like he was having a dejavu of some sort he felt like he lived in some house out at the beach despite the fact that he doesn't swim and then he remembered he saw this picture in Liam's instagram posts he also found himself wondering if Liam would teach him how to swim in case he decided to agree with the scheme his dad and Mr Payne Were planning. He burried himself with his paintings until he felt like his brain was tired so he headed home.

At home he quickly realized how lonely he was cause zayn loves his alone time so much but sometimes you need company he thought about inviting Harry and Lou over for a beer but then he was thinking what if they are busy making use of their free time then again what were friends for so he called Harry and he was surprised he didn't have to talk much to convince him and Louis. 

They are certainly over in like twenty minutes they talked about everything and all the things that they wanted Louis told zayn to think had about the plan his dad and Mr Payne had he told him to ask for Liam's number and try to call him see of Liam was OK with this idea get to know him on a different page not with the pictures stored in his phone he even suggested for Zayn ask Liam for his dick size cause' I mean zayn why is he still single either he has a long big dick or he has two'

Zayn nearly chocked on his drink that had Harry ard Louis laughing all the way until they nearly peed themselves but on the other hand Louis had a point so he chose to keep it to himself that he would ask Mr Payne later when he went back to work and not to look desperate he had to wait for his friends to leave so that he could google Liam's office in USA and see if they had an email he could use .

 

After two months since his dad and him talked about the issue again he decided to talk to mr Payne who just said he was so glad zayn was open to the idea so he he told him that since August was Liam's birthday he was hoping zayn and Liam would meet and talk.   
So he also learned that they were planning on throwing Liam a party were he was to be introduced itvwas to double as awelcome home party for him. 

"I will be glad to attend Geoff thank you for inviting me I am so honored but do you think I should like get him gift. Also can you not meddle in let me introduce myself or you could just introduce me as Mr Malik's son or your HR just please don't tell Liam that I am his husband to be despite the fact that it would be an honor let me do it myself" zayn asked Mr Payne who just nodded and said it was OK with him as long as they will have results. 

 

Liam ****

 

Two weeks before the party Liam received a voice mail from his dad telling him that he was expecting him home for his birthday he was not bothered by it he just replied with a simple "sure dad " 

Cause he had already spoken to his mum who basically begged for him to go home however he was a little skeptical about the whole meeting Mr Malik's son since whenever his dad called that's all he was talking about.

He had seen pictures of Zayn he was unbearably hot he was so handsome to Liam's surprise he found himself thinking about him cause he was kind of different from all the boys he had dated before first of all he was not only beautiful he was smart and fit and from his dad he learned that zayn was a nerd he had love for superheros which to Liam that was a tick "cause that means we can sit down and read the latest marvel comics together " as he told Naill one Te he caught him looking at Zayn's picture on his laptop though that earned him a nickname for a week 'love sick puppy '

But other than that he was silently looking forward to meeting Zayn Malik also he was hoping zayn would like him back cause what if I am too boring or very shallow I am a lawyer I don't know how to shut up sometimes he once told his dad who in return told him zayn too was wondering about the same thing.   
His father chuckled softly and told him to be at home for his birthday so that's how Liam found himself on a plane a day prior to his birthday heading home to London whole time praying that zayn would somehow be the exact person he expects to meet with no skeletons in the closet.

 

Zayn

 

'Z we have to go get you new shirts there is no way am letting you leave this house dressed in that stupid ominion jumper to Liam's birthday this is your potential husband we are taking about so am not letting you sale your self low' Harry all but screamed while he he made his way to Zayn's house the day before the said party. " Harry he will like me even in my underwear do I really have to go through all this trouble for a simple birthday party for some block i doubt I will be taking to" Zayn said in response to what Harry was saying before he could make out what was happening he was dragged into Harry's car with a very angry Harry and a giggling Louis and it was followed by a shut up Malik or so help me God I will break your face and Liam will not see any cheek bones under bandages'. " wanker " that's all zayn was able to reply with cause looked like Harry was red in his face that anymore argument he was bound to punch him in the face.   
Finding the perfect shirt and pants and shoes was not easy cause Harry Styles is the epitome of mismatch so zayn just settled for a collarless off-white button up shirt and skiny deep grey jeans with read boots and a maroon leather jacket he looked at him self in the mirror and he decided he was going to shave his hair color it and a bit of his beard . Songs did just that and waited for the next morning to come but in the meantime his nerves were Killing him he couldn't think straight he was making conversation in his head about what he was going to say to Liam the next day Harry and Louis just told him to be himself and look good and irresistible and he won't have a lot of work to do cause Liam will fall for him at first sight and they promised that if he didn't they are going to be there for him to fall back on what ever happens we 'shall get through it as Whole but we are all rooting for you mate you got this '. They said before they left. 

The following day zayn was still sleeping when the buzzing of his phone woke him. "hello mum I know its still early do I really have to get up it's just 10 what OK oh you guys are coming too Aaaaa OK OK sure will see you there" . Zayn was surprised to learn that his whole family will be at the Payne's house hold for Liam's bd it felt strange but he wasn't bothered cause he thought it was good to have some kind of company since he hasn't seen his sisters in a long time so I think it's a good idea especially if he gets bored it would be much fun seeing familiar faces though he was worried that in case he was rejected by Liam his whole family will be there to witness this Which meant more shoulders to cry on. He put that thought aside and Sleep some more cause it was early.   
Five hours later he was startled by the door bell which went off the same time his phone did and he knew it was Harry or his dad or Mr Payne himself. To his non surprise it was Harry. 

"What " he asked his best friend his jaw was on the floor by this time. ' Z you are so hot I could fuck you. I think I should talk to Lou see if we can have a threesome I mean wow if this Liam doesn't see you trust me I want you I can dump lou and we can elope what do you think.?????'  
"Shut up haz" you like this so you think I am hot or anything like that don't think Liam will like like y'know ." And Harry just dragged Him out so they went to Mr Payne S mumbling Zayn Malik you smug bastured your so strong stronger than you know and you won't know unless you put yourself out there let your guard down be free spread your wings and fly."  
They pulled up to the Payne's and he took a breath and went inside he made his rounds talked with his parents chatted with Saafa and wali he talked to his workmates and went to Mr Payne says his hellos Karen pulls him into a big hug she points to Were Liam is standing talking to his friends and some blond who is also known as Naill his best friend. He promises to go and say his hellos to Liam before dinner He continues to make his rounds Harry pulls him up to go to the bar were they talk about what the next step is glancing over at his dad Who is standing next to Geoff making there small talk he ignores them on favour of standing with his wine glass. Before he knows it Harry and Louis pull him to the direction of Liam and his friends .  
'hello are you Liam Harry says while looking at Liam with smuck eyes. He replies "yes I am who are you "   
' am Harry this is my friend Zayn Malik and that's my fiance Louis Tomlinson. He says this whole holding out his hand for Liam'  
" oh hi am Liam and this is my friend Naill and Luke and Brian. He says this looking directly at Zayn with an all knowing smile on his face .  
Before they can proceed Niall is falling into conversation with Harry and Louis and the rest of the boys so zayn and Liam are left looking at each other shyly which prompts zayn to start some sort of conversation which included introduction and I have heard so much about you my father literally praised you every chance he gets this had Zayn blushing red in the face which made Liam feel like a child on Christmas they talked about their jobs and the life Liam lives away from family. He was so caught up in the conversation hanging onto every word that Liam was saying noding in response tibthe few things he heard but holding on to Liams voice with every bit in his head like his life depended on it. Soon they were talking favorites were they learned each others love for superheroes While they exchanged playful banter they heard a clicking of the glass like someone was trying to get their attention so they all turned to face the front and found Mr Payne standing up next to Yasser and both Karen and Trisha on the opposite side.  
'Zayn and Liam can you two please join us up here Yasser pointed ' both zayn and Liam turned and headed upfront standing on either side of their parents with curiosity in their eyes.  
"so what's up"Liam asked   
Yaser and Geoff exchanged a grin and started talking about how thankful they are for the merging of the companies as well as the friendship it had brought how it has made them stronger esp with the rest of the family support so with that he looked at Geoff who nodded and said   
'Liam and Zayn here are engaged ....!  
"What.... When " both boys said at same time their fathers and the rest of the people were cheering and surprisingly they both had rings on their fingers tho not from each other but no body knows that so their parents we so much getting away with it.   
"What do you mean we are engaged we don't even know each other " Zayn turned to talk to his father and Mr Payne the same time Liam was asking him "did you know about this zayn is that why you were talking to me are u part of this plan mum"  
The only answer they received was well that the fun in love at first sight cause it simply happens some people just need a little push to see what's infront of them so congratulations you two. Payne & Yasser said and walked away leaving a very confused Zayn and an angry Liam staring at each other with only

 

so..........????????


	3. The unanswered questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read so excuse the mistakes and also I am using my phone to write so I am sorry for the mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pliz leave comments tell me what you think if you don't like it I can stop writing and stick to reading

Zayn was surprised because for starters he didn't know what or why or how it all started one minute he was bonding with Liam and

the next minute they were engaged. It's confusing especially to someone who had a plan of trying to know Liam in person besides

what his dad told him.

 

Liam was as confused and more furious than zayn though it had nothing to do with Zayn and more to do with his dad so he did what

he felt was right he dragged zayn to his dads office and he had no choice but follow.

 

" did you know anything about this" Liam asked

"what makes you think I did I am just as surprised as you are Liam "

 

" I don't believe you the way I see it you and my father are too close so stop pretending that you didn't know we were engaged the

first-time you came up to me and said hello. Oh wait was this part of your plan to get me to talk to you so that you and my dad can

pretend we are a happy couple???" well I hate to be the sappy asshole here but it's not gonna happen cause you and my father are

exactly the same manipulative and controlling I can't.......

"Shut the fuck up" zayn snapped at Liam " look Liam I had no idea this was going to happen I may seen what lonely and desperate to

you but I am sorry to disappoint you I am quite content with my life and FYI me and your father work and run the company that pays

part of the rent of that stupid law firm in the USA so I am not going to seat here and listen to you yap about how bad your father is

you think your the only person affected by this decision huh????? Well Mr know it all you are so wrong it's my life too and I will die

first before I agree to spend my life with a stuck up asshole like you. So until then fuck you and everything you stand for I..........

 

Zayn's breathing was rugged he was so pissed at Liam for thinking that he could conspire with his dad and for him to get engaged

to Zayn out of their own selfish reasons which was wrong. Even though zayn wouldn't have minded being engaged to Liam he is fit

and handsome and everytime he looks at his mouth he is drawing pictures and developing feelings for him imagination dins on

him about what he would do given the chance though technically he is given the chance right infront of everybody on the other

side of the room but that would be great only if Liam was in this with him turns out he does not like the idea cause he compared

Zayn to Geoff which is absurd.

As the heated argument back and forth between them was going on Geof and Yasser walked in and both men turned to face their

parents with a....

"really dad really look from zayn

While Liam just told him excuse me I can't stand being in the same room as the three of you cause you disgust me "

As he trolled by past his dad he was met with a really had slap across his face from his father Geof was so very upset about the

words that came from his son's he might have heard a few from the conversation Liam was having with Zayn too.

 

" Don't you ever disrespect me in front of my friends like that again. Don't you dare disrespect zayn cause boy I have some bad

news for you Zayn is the smartest person I have had the privilege of knowing he is patient and kind and caring and everything

your are not and I will be dammed to see you walking all over him simply because what I told you to marry him???

" Look at me Geoff shouted everyone was star struck. He continues while looking at both Liam and Zayn.

Now listen here both of you and listen good You are getting married in one month I don't care if u kill yourselves or not cause as

far as I can see you two are stubborn together and I don't care you cause we both know non of you has the balls to ask each other

out of you did we wouldn't be in a situation like this now would we???????" Liam tried to urgent but before he could open his

mouth his dad continued with

" If you think your going go LA boy am sorry to tell you I have your passport and I contacted my friends at the airport your ass is

not leaving this country even if I have to tie you down myself on a bed" and with that Geoff walked out with a look that told Liam

to dare him.

They were left standing with Yasser who was in agreement with what his partner just said though zayn was more paralyzed to

even move a muscle cause for starters he never heard Geof be so angry and he never expected that it would result in a hot slap on

Liam's check which is red by now he was left with so many questions that none of the people around him were gonna provide

answers to especially not their fathers.

So they both turned to Yasser who was a little kinder than Mr Payne.

" Look here boys this is for you we are not pushing you or anything infact we are giving you an opportunity to grow together

imagine the power you two will have if you look past the fact that it wasn't with your consent that we did this but there is no

turning back now and there is nothing the two of you can say to change our minds about this."

Zayn asked " But why dad why would you And Mr Payne think this was OK you should have talked to at least one of us"

" I know son but if we had told you or Liam here our plan one of you wouldn't have shown up and we wouldn't want to ever lose

our sons yet again now would we I get it that y'all hate us for now you think we are the worst people but am asking you and Liam

politely let's try this for just one year from today if by next year on Liam's birthday this (he points between them) isn't working

then u all get a divorce and you both walk away but we can never know for sure unless you two try."

Then he launched into a lengthy story of him and his wife zayn tuned out because he has heard this story for all his life and when

he looked at Liam he was listening intently to his father and Zayn was surprised to see he is smiling and when he smiled zayn

thought to himself maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all they just had to try and Liam seems like a nice person besides

the yelling and stuff which zayn thinks he can over looked. And when he turned back in he heard his dad ask Liam to give his son

a chance and he picked out on how his dad said ' zayn is everything that I am not he is just like Trisha my wife he is good to

everyone but he is heard to crack he puts on a strong armor from the outside but he is a softie on the inside "

And with that Yasser walked out and left them standing in the office both looking like they are waiting for something else until

zayn broke the silence

" look Liam I know you probably have a life and a boyfriend in the USA I am sorry that our parents thought this was a good idea

but we both know we are not getting out of this that means we can either agree and get them off our backs and you can go back

to LA and do whatever you do while i stay here and save face as a perfect husband whose partner works away from home we can

agree to like see each other for holidays"

Cause to Zayn he was well aware of were the discussion will go to if they put up a fight against two strong men with all the

resources to incapacitate both of them if they ever choose to.

So Liam heard a few words of his own.

" I am sorry I screamed and said all those mean things to you but it's because I was caught off guard I never thought that my dad

could go this far. I mean don't get me wrong Zayn you're attractive and I would be honored to have you for husband but do our

parents really have the right to control our lives we are grown men at least I know I am.

This had Zayn roll his eyes so loudly that Liam stammered his next sentence.

" I don't mean it in the wrong way but my life is not here company my friends my life everything that's important to me is in LA

what am I supposed to tell my clients that oh suddenly I can't appear in court cause for some reason my father thinks he can boss

me around like I am 8 again.???? I am not doing this without a fight I don't care IF he is threatening my life i'm gonna put on a

fight'

Zayn had nothing to say to this cause as far as he can see Liam is thinking about himself while he is thinking about both of them

and it clicked for zayn that this was not going to end so well someone will be hurt and the way he see it it's going to be himself.

As Liam continued his rant about how he has manged to run a law firm and put his life together without the help of his dad Harry

popped in and told them they were needed to cut the cake down stairs and that Mr Payne had said he expects the two of you to

walk down the stairs holding hands and with that Harry winked and walked out

They stood their looking at each other like this can't be happening until both their phones started ringing and the same time they

exchanged looks and Liam stormed out past zayn that left zayn shaken and knowing how bad this is going to be so he followed

him back out. And he was right behind him but just before they made it down the steps they caught a glimpse of Mr Payne's face

and he gave Liam that look that meant take his hand or your grounded for life

Before zayn knew it he felt Liam intertwining their hands and his heart stopped for a second they trotted down the stairs and put

on a smile even though it wasn't from their own hearts but deep down zayn felt calm and collected he knew Liam was putting on a

show to make his father upset but he had a feeling that just like him Liam must feel the fireworks in his stomach cause I mean

who wouldn't have you seen Zayn. This gave zayn a confidence he didn't know he had so he smiled hugging s way through the

congratulations that were thrown to them from every angle until they made it to the table. From the side of his eye he caught a

glimpse of a smiling Liam he didn't know if it was a put on smile or one from the heart but he was OK with whatever it didn't

matter even though almost doesn't count most times but zayn was down for whatever came from this day.

At the table Yasser made a toast to the newly engaged couple and that they were planning on a wedding as soon as possible with

that everyone was happy and clapping and Liam seemed to have lost his tight grip on Zayn's hand now that the toast was done

they were given time to mingle with friends before dinner.

Zayn ran to Harry cause that's the only thing that he was thinking of all the tome he was sitting there putting on a goofy smile.

And Harry just hugged him while zayn sobbed in his neck he kept soothing him with I know zayn I know but you will be OK its

gonna be just fine let's just ignore it for now and enjoy. But how was zayn supposed to enjoy this. Only thing he kept saying was

he hates me Harry he hates me cause they are forcing him to marry me he doesn't like me at all.

While Liam also was having a nervous breakdown on his own in Naill's lap asking why his dad was so mean. Meanwhile Naill kept

telling him it's OK cause zayn is cute and Liam you have heard day dreams about him since you saw his picture so let's just give it

a go if you don't like him you can always take a business trip to LA for a month or two for as far as we know your dad will only let

you leave after your married to Zayn.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence with a few conversations from Trisha and Karen surprisingly they were on board with

what their husbands wanted for the kids and that meant they have joined the Mean Girls club in zayn and Liam's books. Zayn's

sister passed him sympathetic looks but then waliya said Zee if you don't like him I can take him I mean he is hot and those arms

and have you seen his eyes age was going on when doniya smacked her on the arm. And Liam was blushing at the compliments

like he was a kid in kindergarten whose teacher complemented on his backpack so with this zayn thought maybe just maybe Liam

will stop being all gloomy and cold when he looks at him .

As the night was winding down people started to leave and Zayn and Liam had to stand up by the door and hug and thank

everyone who came. Zayn had no car so he was gonna leave with Harry when mr Payne told him not so fast he needed to talk to

him.so his heart was in his throat by this time he didn't know what to expect from his boss or father in-law cause today he was so

Not the kind Geoff he knew his mind was everywhere at once.

When he went to talk to Mr Payne he passed by Karen who hugged him and whispered to him how sorry they were doing this but

promised it's not goona be bad and if anything happened she was going to be their for them to talk especially zayn she even

promised that Liam was a good boy and told zayn not to be intimidated by his physic.

Yeah zayn come in Geoff said

" I know you probably hate me right now I get it I am not going to deny I hate me too right now but please don't I know Liam likes

you I have seen him looking at you and I have seen you looking at him which means both of you like each other I know I over

stepped my boundaries please forgive me but you have to understand that we had to force you boys to get your lives together

start a life wit some one boy. Being lonely is no fun I know Harry has that Louis boy and I thought you and my boy would be good

together but I am willing to take everything back and pay for any thing wrong if in a year same day today Everything is not OK. "

"it's okay Mr Payne I am sure me and Liam can try and put our lives together we haven't talked so I can't lie and speak for both of

us but I can say I will try and put in the effort and maybe Liam will too so the best we can do is wait it out and hope. And I don't

hate you cause I didn't see reason to your like a father to me so I can promise you that I'd try. "

"Thank you son for understanding now I will try and talk to my son see if he can find it in him to forgive me for hitting him but I

did cause I was upset of the way he was talking to you"

"I understand Mr Payne I do but all I can do is wish you good luck cause your son might not be as accepting as I am "

And with that Zayn said bye to Geoff and joined his dad Who is having the same conversation with Liam as Geoff was they waved

awkwardly at each other and they turned to leave he went and stood with his mother who was at loss of words from the day's

events and all she could say was

" I love you and we are looking out for you in any way and I will understand stand if you hate us"

To which zayn just replied with mum can you relax and can we go already. Where is safa she was hugging Liam goodbye they

seemed to have hit it off. They said their goodbyes and left .

 

The car ride was silent Zayn resting his head on his mum with his thoughts running around he was wondering what if this was his

forever cause no one knows what tomorrow brings and what if Liam hates him But then no one can tell the future now which is the

Beauty of the world we live in but what if they end up killing each other he made a mental note to make sure it doesn't get to that.

He wondered will they get to a point were Liam will be the the center of his life and world and if Liam if given a choice would he

chose Zayn Malik given the circumstances like if they took away his job and money and everything would he be content with just

Zany as his husband well it's a long way to go so he decided they will cross that bridge when they get to It. He was pulled out of

his daze by a tap on a shoulder cause they had reached his house his sisters offered to stay but he just said he Is exhausted and

all he needs is time to clear his head alone but he promised he will go home in the morning though they all knew it's a lie.

 

When he entered his house he headed straight to the bedroom and passed out on the top of the covers and said a silent prayer for

god to help him relax through the night cause his brains are exhausted. He drifted off to dreamland.

In the morning he was woken up by a buzzing of the bell. He vowed to kill whoever is out there at 10am cause it's definitely too

early for him. When he opened the door he did not finish the swear words that were coming out of his mouth cause he was

startled by the figure at the door it's the last person he expected to see in-front of his door how did he even find out were Zayn

lived he was all sweaty which means he ran all the way from his hotel or home to Zany's house. Zayn couldn't help but ask

"Liam what are you doing here and how did you find my house"

Liam just asked

"are u gonna let me in Or would you rather we talk out here"

"Oooh sorry come in"

Zayn opened the door and Liam stormed inside past him he closed the door and took a second to breath cause  yesterday really

happened and his life is about to take a really unfortunate turn he blessed himself for what looks like a long talk that he would

rather not have.......................with his supposed fiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Pliz comment and tell me what you think I should change or WhT I should include in the next chapter. Thanks for reading


	4. living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam try to work together to convince their parents also they set a wedding date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i failed to find a beta so.......... dont judge. but pliz i need help feel free to comment.  
> also i need a beta pliz help.
> 
> english is not my first language forgive the grammar and lack of big words
> 
> also i was addicted to wolves and long way down   
> so they might make an appearance.

 

 After a few weeks Zayn and Liam had to separate cause Liam had to go back to the USA and park his stuff in order to move back 

home.

  


While Zayn had to live with the pressure he was getting from both Mr. Payne and his own father Liam was busy devising means of 

how he was going to get out of the engagement.

he tried to talk to his friend Naill into drawing a plan all he could say was he should give the idea of loving Zayn a chance he would 

be surprised how easy life will be with someone to go home to after a long day at work .

 

"You see li josh and i are happy to be living together when i go home from court i am sure i will get a plate of food and i will be able 

to whine and complain about the long day we had at work, listen li all am saying is that give Zayn a chance if it doesn’t work atleast 

you both will know that you tried "

with that Naill clapped him on the back and left it left Liam thinking about the idea of living with Zayn but he still had hesitation 

simply because he did not make the choice himself. he continued to pack up his office cause they had an important meeting to 

devise means of sharing work since Liam was leaving they decided it would be a good idea to maybe make a new department in the 

UK since that’s where he will be staying until the problem with his dad and Mr. Malik is solved.

 

The following three days were busy with packing and shipping off his important stuff selling the flat he stayed in and taking the 

cases that can be handled from UK.  


His friends threw him a farewell party for the last time they partied and got so drunk that they basically had to just escort him to his 

house because he had an early flight and it was already past midnight.

  
On the other side of world Zayn was in the office when he got a connect call from his boss Mr. Payne.

  
“Excuse me sir you sent for me” Zayn bagged into Mr. Payne’s office.  


"Yeah I sent for you because as you may have heard Liam will be coming in today at about 4 in the afternoon and i was hoping you 

will be free to go and pick him from the airport."  


"But sir we have a board meeting at four and i have to be there for it we are closing off the merger with the new company we 

acquired and Harry will not be able to handle it without me and........" Zayn’s rant was interrupted with  


"Zayn am telling you, I will be in the meeting today so i suggest you go pack up your office and head to the airport. We don’t want 

your man to get stranded and upset now do we?? besides this is going to give you a reason to talk about the inevitable that is this 

marriage is happening whether you two like it or not....."  


With that he slapped him on the back and sent him out of the office but just as he was stepping out he had his boss say ok.......  


“Oh Mr. Malik please don’t forget your having lunch at my house Karen will be waiting with a smile.”

Zayn almost missed a step because of the words he heard from his soon to be father in law he shrugged so he went to his best 

friend to rant about getting kicked out of the meeting that he spent three months preparing.

"Hazy, we need to talk its urgent tell Lou i said hey and hung-up

"sit your ass over tiger”: there is no way an hanging up me and Lou are about to do some serious love making over the phone and 

no one not even you zee is gonna stop me from having something checked off my list. I have always wanted to have sex on the 

phone while Lou is also in the office and now that your here you can watch me or contribute no worries hahhahahahaha  


'Please Harry this is a serious matter its Liam”  


On hearing that Harry closed the phone on Louis without even saying bye that’s how serious it was.

"Spill what is the catch are you having a wedding tomorrow or are we eloping to Vegas "

"Shut up hazy Mr. Payne just told me that i have to go and pick Liam up from the airport apparently he is jetting in at 4.pm meaning 

should be on my way now.

"Wait what no way we have a meeting Mr. there is no way am going in there without you. What will I say what am i supposed to do 

Zee.

Harry’ Mr. Payne said he will come with you to the meeting but that’s not the point here the point here is what am i going to do with 

Liam. What will i be doing what will I say.

"Calm down Zayn stop whining like a small girl aaaah we should start by you going to the house and changing out of that suit 

because i understand the day will be over for you no work. Go to the house and wear the ash grey skinny jeans and the white button 

down. change the shoes and wear the combat boots with the leather jacket and make sure you touchup that beard man you have to 

look irresistible cause Payne will have to see first-hand the beauty he will be honored to have as a husband".

  


"But i don’t want to make an impression i just want to go pick him from the airport and that’s all no need for making impressions. 

Not that i mind but i don’t want him to think am happy that we are getting married also i am worried what if he doesn’t like me or 

he thinks and some kind of gold digger Harry.

  


"it’s not about the impressions Zee just make sure your comfortable also about the money am pretty sure that your father has more 

money than Mr. Payne here no offence. I want him to be aware of the fact that any man and i mean any man would be honored to be 

the chosen for the Greek god that is here infront of me. Just go be yourself don’t sweat it make sure you don’t show Liam that your 

nervous just you know be you talk comics and all that shit you nerds talk about i know Liam is a nerd to underneath all that thick 

skin. Now get out of here and make us proud by bringing that man home.  


With that Harry forcefully pushed Zayn out of the office not giving him a chance to back down. On his drive home Zayn was a 

nervous rake he was not sure if was a good idea for him to be the one to pick Liam from the airport so he decided to play it cool 

and pretend he is ok with whatever the future held so he sighed pulled out his smokes.

Zayn went home and changed just like Harry had suggested he put on more cologne and dressed up a little although he will never 

admit that he did change to make an impression. He checked himself out in the mirror and was happy with what he saw.

On his way to that airport he stopped and called to speak to his mum who was already aware of the fact that he was going to pick 

up Liam at the airport so the conversation was centered on Liam. With that he hung up and drove off with a silent prayer that it 

won’t be awkward between the two of them.

  
when the pilot announced that they will be landing in about 30minutes Liam sat up straight his mind was working overdrive because 

he kept thinking about what Naill had told him he was sincerely hoping it would be true but he had two sides of his heart so he 

decide he will be able to make a decision as he goes. He wanted to test Zayn and see if he can stand with him through the trying 

times it was not going to be easy so he was ready to make it hard for Zayn just to prove to his father that he can make his own 

decision. Besides all they can do is try everyday and if it fails then they will be walking away free to do whatever they want to do.  


When he arrived to the airport parking he looked around hoping he will spot the driver or his dad to his surprise his eyes landed on 

a guy who looks bit like Zayn.  


He was busy talking and laughing on the phone he hadn’t spotted Liam yet so he decided to go to him and see if it was Zayn and 

whether he was there to pick him up and get him home. he walked slowly before he got to the man he realized that it was indeed 

Zayn he took a second to admire the beauty of a man that is supposed to be his husband he is smocking hot it’s so hard to believe 

that he will be his husband if he played his cards right. So with a brave face he went to Zayn.

"Hey, aaaam Zayn he called and waved untill Zayn looked up and hung-up the phone. He rushed over and stood awkward not 

knowing what to do like should i kiss him on the check or should i shake his hand and then they decided to just hug it out.  


Zayn thanks for coming to pick me i honestly thought my dad was going to come get me or like probably send me a driver so am 

actually so surprised that you are the one that has come to get me. Not that it’s not ok am really happy you saved me the talk about 

our marriage with my dad. With that comment they both laughed and the awkwardness disappeared.

Zayn just opened the car door and let Liam in on the other side they went ahead to form small talk about everything and nothing at 

all. They argued about superheroes between batman and superman, their jobs also the prospect of being married the wondered 

how on earth their parents reached that new level of crazy. They discussed about the topics to be expected at dinner tonight 

because the whole point of Zayn driving Liam to his house was so that they could have the wedding talk.  


They sat in their own comfortable silence Liam continued to control the music in the car while Zayn concentrated on the driving they 

shared the same taste in music they sang along to Usher and Drake. Until Zayn went all bonkers when the song turned to Frank 

Ocean they sang in the car and enjoyed the drive to the house. Before they knew it they were pulling up in the Payne drive way 

which means it was time for the game face it was like an unspoken rule they both collected themselves and got ready for the 

interrogation that was going to happen in the house. Then Zayn spoke up

  


  
“So they will ask about the wedding and stuff what do you think we should say."

  
"We shall have to go with the flow, you know what they say life is about choices and looks like our parents made those choices for 

us all we have to do is play with the big leagues." Liam replied so please Zee let’s do this they want a show let’s give them a show 

and with that they held hands and went inside.

  


At the house Karen was so happy to see her son she fussed and tripped over her feet to kiss him and Zayn they were treated like 

small kids and they were basking in the affection. She sent Liam in the bathroom to freshen up and told him dinner will be in 30 

minutes. Zayn on the other hand stayed and made small talk with Karen they talked about Liam his big heart the fact that he was 

born with one kidney and she told him about all the embarrassing childhood stories. Also the life changing decisions cause of Liam 

being bullied in school which made him feel sorry for the man it tagged a little to his heart. Karen also talked about Liam being a 

man who took the teasing and bulling and turned it into something important he never let the bad experience bring him down. He 

took boxing classes and came out as gay and vowed to live his life to the best of his abilities. This information made Zayn feel a bit 

proud of Liam for his diction.  


The talk went on until Ruth and Nicola came in and they wanted to talk to their which gave Zayn breather for he felt a little trapped.  


So as the dinner was being prepared, Nicola and Ruth asked Zayn to go and talk in the study. They talked about everything and 

nothing at all then Ruth dropped a bomb well I am telling you guys only because I am pregnant am three months only and am sort 

of afraid to tell mum and dad cause we all know how they are about getting married before having kids.  


So they start talking about Zayn and Liam asking if Zayn is ready to make and honest man out of Liam yet to which Zayn replies he 

is not really looking forward to it which sends them into frenzy.  


And they start talking about the ability to change Liam they start telling him how Liam is a good man who is also trying to find his 

way out just like Zayn it’s going to be new for both of you and your both young and handsome so both if you can grow together and 

you can help my brother get his shit together.  


While they talked Liam walked in and planted himself right next to his sisters and they started talking about life away from home 

business they talked legal advice and Ruth’s pregnancy they talked baby names and husbands which caused Liam to wink at Zayn. 

They talked and charted for the rest of the time until Geoff came in and sat right next to Zayn so they stirred the conversation to the 

future so he brought up the idea of Liam and Zayn moving in together: they both sat up right with surprised eyes and stared to each 

other.  


And Liam jumped in to save them by saying oooh I actually rented an apartment. I wouldn’t wanna intrude on Zayn’s space so I was 

thinking about sleeping in my apartment until we get the situation under control and Zayn just nodded with yeah I think it’s better 

that way.  


As they continued to talk they heard Karen call for them to get down dinner was ready. They sighed and went down for food. Zayn 

was silently dreading the dinner conversation because he knew how hard it was going to be with all the questions and answers that 

were going to be awkward about the relationship he and Liam have which for starters is non-existent .  


At dinner they were asked questions about when they think they will be ready to get married which had Liam splattering all over the 

table and telling his parents to back off, and told them that its Zayn and his wedding and life not theirs so they agreed that unless 

they ask about it for advise they should be able to make their own decisions. Because I mean you guys already set us up by 

announcing our engagement before we could actually get to know each other so please dad can we move on to something else and 

let us do the organization for now.  


With that he was able to buy some time to talk about something else other than their relationship. They stated to talk about Ruth 

and her fiancé and then Ruth told her parents about the fact that she is expecting her first child which sent Geoff flying off the 

handle with his words of wisdom of how they are supposed to get married before they even thought about having babies.  


This led to Zayn confessing to the fact he can is one of the very few men who happen to be able to conceive when the time is right.  


He told them about the time he and Harry found out that were able to conceive it was one Monday morning while they were driving 

to work but instead Harry had mild cramps which led to them heading straight to the hospital at the hospital the doctor told them 

that Harry was undergoing a transformation in which his body felt he was ready and able to conceive and bare children so his body 

was preparing for when that time came.  


When Harry tested positive to this gene Zayn thought it was important for him to find out too so as to avoid any accidental babies 

on the future. they sat and waited for the next two hours while Harry was under the supervision of professional help Zayn sat down 

and started to Google about make pregnancies and how it happened to only a small percentage of men in the world while he was 

still in his transverse the doctor came back with results and to Zayn’s surprise he was one of the few percentage and he was also 

informed that he had a few years’ before his body was ready he was given little information on how to be more careful.  


So with this conclusion they were amazed by this knowledge that Liam looked startled at Zayn’s information which led to teasing 

him about the future of the Malik_ Payne babies although to Zayn he was glad he would be having these babies with Liam but in 

Liam’s mind he was thinking how he is gonna be stuck with a weirdo for the rest of his believe him when he says he isn’t gonna give 

his dad the satisfaction of being in an arranged marriage all he had to do is play along with the plan until he had got his dad to back 

off and then he will show Zayn what he really was and see if he is willing to stay and watch the scene play out.  


By the end of the dinner they had plans to go and visit Zayn’s parents the following weekend all because Geoff felt it was important 

for Liam to acquaint himself with his parents’ in-laws the same way Zayn was doing right now. All they had to do is agree so that 

they can be let off the hook and they can go and do their other things for the day which apparently Zayn was excused from work for 

then next week so that he can have time with his hubby to be. To which he rolled his eyes about. They went out and made their 

plans on how they can fool Liam’s parents into thinking that they were making out. And they agreed that Liam will be going to a 

hotel and then he will go to his apartment whenever it will be ready.  


The following week Zayn busied himself in his studio he painted from the morning until his eyes couldn’t see anymore. He painted 

sunsets and beaches he even painted Harry and Louis. He got a text message from his mum informing him that she was waiting for 

him and Liam for dinner over the weekend. So that meant that Zayn had to call Liam up and inform him about the impending dinner 

that they had to make a major appearance to. he also found out real quick that he hasn’t spoken to Liam since the last dinner he 

had with his parents he also found out he didn’t have his number because they were not friend as such. That meant Zayn had to go 

over to the hotel to which he dropped Liam off last time they met. He was hoping that Liam would still be there.  


When he pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel he was really praying to the heavens that Liam is living there but when he went to 

the reception the man told him that Liam checked out but had left a letter for one Mr. Malik in case he came around looking for him. 

And he was so relieved by this information so he checked through the envelope and it read  


_**“ hi handsome I knew you will come looking for me I mean who would stay away from me am hot , anyways I went to my apartment it**_ _ **was completed and my stuff was shipped over so am home”.**_  


And with this it had the new address and the phone number which he was supposed to reach him over. Zayn laughed and headed 

over to the address on the paper.  


He rang the intercom and Liam buzzed him in he was lounging around in his shorts shirtless and when Zayn came in he was 

breathless cause Liam had a killer body and God Zayn was so horny cause hadn’t been laid in like forever but he kept his eyes form 

wondering Liam’s torso cause god he dint want to pop a Bonner infront of Liam that would be embarrassing. He looked around the 

apartment and it was very Liam comics and files allover the table and clothes in every direction of the place.  


So they talked about how the week was and what Liam was up to all the week how he went to apply for the law firms that were 

recommended by the main firm in the USA and Zayn talked about the art work he was doing and the inspirations he was having the 

music he listens to when he is drawing. They argued about the small things comics also Zayn told Liam about the impending dinner 

they had to attend at his mums’ house and they went over their questions that they were supposed to have learnt about each other 

so far. For example favorite colors favorite comic book to which was batman for Liam and Spiderman and iron man for Zayn he even 

threw in dead pool in the mix to which Liam argued that he wasn’t even close to being a superhero and Zayn said he wore tight 

costumes which qualifies him to be a superhero .  


The morning of the dinner Zayn went over to Liam’s house to go over the dressing and so that they can drive together in Liam’s 

batmobile. To be honest Zayn was excited to be going with Liam in his car.  


In the car they played a game never have I ever to which Zayn found out all the dirty secrets the life he lived in US, the threesomes 

and the dirty martinis they drunk with Naill.  


Liam found put about Zayn’s nerd life in school and his coming out story. Before they knew it they were pulling up at the Malik’s it 

was one large mansion and Liam had to woow like five times and ask Zayn if he grew up in this large palace although they were in 

Bradford it looked like they were in another part of the country. The land scape was everything the view was so big was so beautiful 

and Liam said I hope you drew something like this for our Childs’ bedroom cause this view is sick.  


Mrs. Malik came over and opened the door for them before they even knocked because of the security camera which alerted them of 

their presence. They exchanged pleasantries before Yasser took Liam into the study and talked to him about the advantages of 

dating his son also to ask Liam if he thinks its ok for them to be getting married despite the fact that they never met before and to 

apologize because of him that his father decided uproot his life from the US. And that he will buy for them their first house all he 

was asking that Liam help convince Zayn to agree to this cause he already spoke to him about the idea of Yasser and Trisha buying 

them the house and Zayn was clear when he said no. to which Liam thought that’s Zayn for you of cause he will say no to a free 

house and a gift from his parents.  


Yasser asked Liam if he needed help with finding a job in London but he just said no because his firm in America had aligned jobs 

for him to work at so he didn’t feel that it was necessary for his father in law to get him a job. They talked about Liam’s plan for the 

future also Yasser promised that he would kill Liam if for some reason he hurts his son cause he is the one that is basically forcing 

his son to go live with a man he barely knew and he was hoping that Liam would understand and treat his son like the prince he 

was.  


On the other side of the kitchen Trisha was talking to her son about how happy she was that he has about to be a husband to a 

good man as far she sees Liam is going to be a good man to her son. This had Zayn blush and leave the kitchen to go find his 

sisters and talk about stuff. He found them in the rooms upstairs with Doniya and walihya making their hair and Saffa looking like 

she is in another world they teased him about getting his Mr. perfect without even trying and how they were all so jealous that 

basically their parents were behind all the meeting but the girls were not allowed to even think about a boy apart from doniya whose 

fiancé was some partner in a company with their dad and it was ok.  


As they talked Trisha called from the kitchen that dinner was read. So they all went down to have food with Liam and Zayn playing 

their rolls they held hand s as they went down the stairs and kissed here and there but not too much tongue so that they sold their 

act. On the table they announced that they were ready to get married on Zayn’s birthday also that they give Karen and Trisha the 

right to plan their wedding and that Zayn was ok with having his sisters to be on the bridal entourage. They were all so excited and 

then Yasser talked about the gift of the house to which Zayn shut him down with a simple dad I already told you Liam and I can take 

care of our own selves we shall buy our own house when the time comes and we need it. We don’t need your charity. With this 

Yasser looked at Liam and Liam knew that this is gonna take more than video games to get Zayn to agree for them to get a house 

from the parents.  


They spoke about the wedding some more and Zayn and Liam told them that they will be the one to pick out their wedding suits 

and not their parents they also said they will pay for the Dj and their own honeymoon. And Trisha tried to argue about that but the 

boys stood their ground. They finished dinner and they went over to the reception to talk some more they talked about the work 

and business Trisha asked them about how their week was they were so convincing Liam talked about Zayn’s art like he had an idea 

of what it looked like he was so serious that Zayn was clearly convinced he rewarded him with a kiss straight on the mouth that had 

all the people around them ohhhhhhing.  


They stayed till late in the night until they started to yawn then Zayn announced that they need to head back to London.  


In the car they decided to get a soundtrack to their lives currently and Liam suggested a band he was fond of called one direction 

and their song

  


They had a karaoke session in the car and Zayn found himself enjoying the session when he looked up the lyrics and sang louder 

than Liam expected.

**I hear them calling for you**  
**I hear them calling for you**

**I feel the waves getting started**  
**It's a rush inside I can't control**  
**Your eyes keep pulling me in**  
**I know, I know, I know**  
**Your friends all talking 'bout me**  
**They say I got no chance at all**  
**But your fire is burning deep**  
**In my soul, my soul, my soul**

**I ain't up for debating**  
**Ain't enough for the taking**  
**You got the world shaking**

**In the middle of the night when the wolves come out**  
**Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark**  
**One by one, I gotta take them down**  
**But they run and hide, ain't goin' down without a fight**  
**I hear them calling for you**  
**I hear them calling**  
**In the middle of the night when the wolves come out**  
**Headed straight for your heart**  
**They come straight for your heart**  
**I hear them calling for you**  
**I hear them calling for you**

**I keep on holding tight now**  
**Cause your body's telling me don't let go**  
**We're gonna be starting up trouble**  
**I know, I know, I know**  
**It's bringing my demons out**  
**More than ever, now**  
**Your beauty could start a war**  
**As you walk in the door**

**I ain't up for debating**  
**Ain't enough for the taking**  
**We got the whole world shaking**

**In the middle of the night when the wolves come out**  
**Headed straight for your heart**  
**Like a bullet in the dark**  
**One by one, I gotta take them down**  
**But they run and hide, ain't goin' down without a fight**  
**I hear them calling for you**  
**I hear them calling**  
**In the middle of the night when the wolves come o**

  
**Headed straight for your heart**  
**They come straight for your heart**  
**I hear them calling for you**  
**I hear them calling for you**

**I wish it wasn't true**  
**But the whole world's tryna get a piece of you**  
**And my heart keeps fighting in this battle of fools**  
**Gotta make it through, gotta make it through**

**In the middle of the night when the wolves come out**  
**Headed straight for your heart**  
**Like a bullet in the dark**  
**One by one, I try to take them down**  
**But they run and hide, ain't going down without a fight**  
**I hear them calling for you**  
**I hear them calling**  
**In the middle of the night when the wolves come out**  
**Headed straight for your heart**  
**They come straight for your heart**  
**I hear them calling for you**  
**I hear them calling for yo** u

  


So the end of the song they were all giddy and that was the most fun Zayn had in like forever so that was the best day of his life and 

they soon discovered that actually being married won’t be such a bad thing after all.  


They sang to Drake’s controlla and it was so much fun when Liam was singing the lyrics and doing actions with his hand and Zayn 

was recording with his phone. Before they knew it they were in London and Liam was asking if Zayn wanted to spend the night at his 

place to which he said sure why not.  


At Liam’s house he offered Zayn tea and showed him to the guest room. And gave him some pajamas to wear and left him to 

borrow his toiletries gave him some space to do his thing while Liam lounged about in the living room. When he heard the bedroom 

and Zayn shouted out a good night and that was his queue to go to bed as he smiled to himself cause shit was about to go down in 

his head………………………….

  


What happens next……………………………………..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo what do you think i need advise also i need a beta................................pliz
> 
> thanks for clicking on the story wherever you found it. also i am so not inspired by ziam these days so updating takes some time but we shall get there eventually


	5. Chapter 5

i just cant finish the fic . i lost all moral for writing i am so sorry i will be de;aeting the fic in the next one or two weeks. unless if anyone is willing to complete it on my behalf send me yor emial me. in the cooments below. thanks those that read 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Pliz comment and tell me what you think.  
> Am sorry about the spacing am using my phone and its not exactly cooperating


End file.
